Dore Dake Nakeba?
by Mimi-A-Tachikawa
Summary: This is the first bit of a Matt/Mimi/Tai triange. BE warned it contains suggestions of mature situations. Mimi gets drunk at a dance club which leads to many problems. Many couples NEW CHAP..IS Mimi and Matt's shaky relationship gonna last. new twist...
1. The Beginning of the End

Dore Dake Nakeba? (How Long Do I Have To Cry?)  
  
~A/N~ I had a lot of trouble thinking of a name for this story, just like usual, so I   
got the name from the song I was listening to at the time, The Rayearth opening , since   
that was the line that was sung when I started listening, it's the name I stuck with.   
This is sort of a huge web of tangled love. Mimato/Michi/Sorato/Taiora. I personally   
adore Mimato but want to give every coupling a chance so I have included michi.   
(Sorry to all those michi haters but I have more than enough mimatos to make up.)   
Besides, what kind of love story would this be without a triangle? Oh and for those   
who don't already know, I have a slight problem with Sora that becomes more and   
more evident as this story goes on. She is a main character although she becomes   
closer to a secondary character as this goes on. I also used Savage Garden's Crash and   
Burn in here, around page 24 or so. As I am writing this I still have no idea how long   
this is going to be. I keep trying to end it but I put a new twist that has to be worked   
out. I'm sorry if I have any errors in the lyrics to Crash and Burn. I was writing them   
down while listening to Hold Me so I might have a few mistakes. Okay   
Tai/Sora/Matt are 17, Jyou is 18, Mimi (and Izzy if I find a way to fit him in) is 16.  
  
Taichi Yagami sighed as he watched the soccer game unravel before him. They   
were losing. Big time.   
From the sidelines, Mimi Tachikawa cheered him on, her pink uniform   
standing out among the rest of the green and white uniforms that the other   
cheerleaders wore.   
Sora Takenouchi sighed and lowered her head, completely depressed. If she   
was still on the team, they would be winning. When she and Tai worked together,   
their team always won. But ever since she found out that her mother thought badly   
of her tomboyish nature, she agreed to turn over a new leaf. She took up flower   
arranging at her mother's store, and started to dress more like a girl. She stopped   
wearing her helmet and even started to wear barrettes and occasionally going   
shopping with Mimi, which was a big task. Mimi would usually make it a two-day   
task, causing Sora to sleep over at Mimi's and listen to her drool over Yamato Ishida   
(Matt to everyone else) all night.   
Not that Sora blamed her. Matt was the lead singer in a popular band and was   
the most sought-after guy in all of Odaiba. Mimi made sure all of the girls knew that   
he was hers, and if any girl attempted to get close to him, Mimi would flip her lid and   
the girl would back off, her hopes shattered. Sora laughed as she thought of what   
happened to poor Jun Motomiya.  
Mimi really let loose on both Jun and Matt when she found them together in a   
local café. Matt tried to come up with an excuse, as Mimi put it, on why he was there,   
but Jun just laughed. Mimi then proceeded to dump her ice cream sundae on top of   
Jun and Matt, then walked out of the café. Since then, Mimi had not uttered one word   
to Matt.  
But Mimi wasn't the only one who was possessive. Matt would threaten to   
beat up any guy who so much as complimented Mimi. When her friend, Michael,   
came from the United States of America to visit Mimi shortly before the Jun incident,   
Matt had to be literally chained up. He was so green with jealousy, Mimi even tried to   
keep Michael away from Matt. But the funny thing was, Matt and Mimi couldn't tell   
each other how they felt. They went out and were officially together, but neither one   
could gather up enough courage to say they loved each other. Sora shook her head,   
happy that her love life wasn't AS complicated as theirs, rather simple compared to   
that. She had always had feelings for Tai, but she couldn't possibly ruin their   
friendship by telling him.  
Sure, she had been tempted to many times, but she always stopped herself. She   
always had a suspicion that Tai liked Mimi, because whenever they were in the   
Digiworld, he was constantly teasing her and complaining about her to the others, the   
obvious sign of love. 'And the things he didn't tell us' Sora thought to herself  
She stood up to watch the game. There was only 20 seconds left, and Tai had   
control. She saw Mimi from the corner of her eye, cheering her dumb pink-haired   
brains out. Sure, she didn't mind Mimi, but she thought that maybe she overplayed   
the whole poor little rich girl act. Despite it all, Mimi was a nice girl.  
She saw Matt and T.K. Takaishi, Matt's little brother, walking towards her.   
"Hey Matt! T.K.! Over here!" She shouted, waving her arms. Matt saw her first and   
they walked over and sat with her.   
"Hey Sora! How are we doing?" asked Matt, stealing her drink.   
Sora looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "We're losing. Miserably. Sure,   
you can have some of my drink, Matt. Thanks for asking. I really appreciate it," she   
said sarcastically.   
Matt looked up at her and smiled brightly. "No problem! Anytime. I am the   
master of manners, right T.K.?" T.K. rolled his eyes and mumbled something about   
breakfast and burping loudly.   
Matt looked out and saw Tai with control of the field. He also stood up with   
T.K. and started to cheer. They saw Tai score another point, and the buzzer went off.   
The other team had won.   
Tai threw fit, and started to yell at his team for being too lazy and not listening   
to him.   
Mimi ran out onto the field and hugged Tai. "Great game Tai! Winning isn't   
everything, and you certainly showed that today!"  
Tai playfully pushed her away and then dumped his water bottle on top of   
her head. She screamed.   
"TAI!!! I'm going to get you for that!" She began to run after him and Tai   
sprinted off of the field, laughing like a maniac.   
Matt and Sora gave each other knowing looks, understanding what the other   
was feeling.  
"I hate to be the one to say this, Matt, but..." Sora began.  
"I know. I see it. There is definately something between those two." Matt slung   
his arm over Sora's shoulder and sighed. "C'mon, let's go tell Tai it was a good game,   
and try to keep our cool"   
Sora raised an eyebrow at Matt "Maybe you need to watch yourself, but I'm an   
expert at it."   
T.K. looked at them both, then looked around for his girlfriend, Kari Yagami,   
Tai's little sister. "See you guys later, I'm going to find Kari, Daisuke and Iori. Are we   
going to the dance club tonight?" he asked impatiently.   
Sora looked at Matt and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess we are. Meet us there   
around 8:00 tonight, ok?"   
T.K. grinned and ran off to where Kari was standing waiting for him.   
As Sora walked with Matt, she gazed over at him, looking at his profile. He   
had grown up so much over the 6 years she had known him. She looked at his face,   
the one that so many girls worshipped. Sure, he was really good looking, maybe even   
better than she knew, but he was a friend, and a friend he would stay.  
Mimi caught sight of Matt and Sora coming towards her and groaned. Matt   
was so out of her books currently. She had caught him two weeks ago at a café with   
some airhead named Jun. But she had showed them. She smiled at the memory of   
them both dripping in their chocolate ice cream sundaes. Sure, she wanted to talk to   
Matt, but not while she was still angry.   
'And look at Sora, all over Matt, when she was supposedly in love with Tai.'   
She thought as she sighed, and looked at her now wet cheerleading outfit. She caught   
Matt stifle a laugh when he got an up-close look at her. Mimi glared dangerously at   
him, then turned to face Tai.   
Sora raised an eyebrow at Matt and they both snickered at Mimi's damp   
clothes and flat hair.   
Tai looked over at Sora and smiled half-heartedly. He then caught them both   
laughing at Mimi. He gave them a dirty look "Well she looks better wet than you ever   
looked dry, Sora"   
That wiped the smile off of her face. Sora looked down at the ground then up   
at Matt. "Maybe I should go. I'll see ya tonight Matt." With that, she put her bookbag   
on her back and walked away.   
Tai looked at her retreating figure guiltily.   
"Tai, that was very mean. I think you should apologize as soon as possible."   
scolded Mimi, crossing her arms and shivering a little.   
Matt took off his coat and put it on her shoulders. "Here Mimi, you look cold."   
Mimi shot him a dirty look and took the coat off. "Maybe Jun is colder than   
me. Why don't you go give your coat to her?" She walked off, shivering and   
mumbling things. Tai and Matt looked at one another.   
"Hey Tai, that wasn't too bad of a game. But you need to score big points with   
Sora after that comment. It was a little uncalled for. Then again, I guess we're in the   
same boat. Mimi is still pretty mad at me for the thing with Jun. She doesn't get the   
fact that it was a favour for Daisuke."  
Tai looked at Matt and sighed. "Matt, Mimi is a great girl. She'll forgive you in   
time, if not tonight. Are you coming?" he asked. Matt nodded and asked Tai if he was   
going.   
"Come on! When do I ever pass up a chance to party?" Tai asked, as Matt   
nodded in agreement.   
"True enough. You can also apologize to Sora while you're at it."  
"She's going to be there?"   
"Yeah, she's going over to Mimi's house to get ready." He laughed, as Tai   
grimaced and looked at Matt helplessly. Matt laughed at him and the two left to get   
ready for the night.   
  
Mimi ran up behind Sora and jumped on her back. "Oh Sora! I love you! Please   
say you'll forget about that big loser, Tai and marry ME!" she shouted.  
Sora laughed loudly and fell over. Mimi stood up and helped Sora to her feet.   
"Just so you know, Tai looked absolutely miserable after you left like that. I yelled at   
him for being such a jerk too!" she said proudly.  
Sora smiled lightly and they walked into Mimi's house and up to her room.   
"Just put your stuff down in here. We have the house to ourselves tonight since   
my parents don't come back from their business trip until tomorrow afternoon. Girl   
time all night!" Mimi exclaimed throwing a fist into the air enthusiastically.   
Sora sighed at the thought causing Mimi to glare at her. Then she quickly   
smiled and pulled Sora over to her closet. "It's time to find something for you to wear   
tonight!"  
"Mimi, I refuse to wear anything that's pink." Sora said stubbornly.   
"Well that narrows it down to almost nothing!" Mimi smiled. "Wait! I picked   
something up for you when I was shopping in New York. I was saving it to give to   
you for Christmas, but this is as good a time as any!"   
Mimi walked into the recesses of her closet, searching throught the numerous   
shelves and hangers of clothing. Finally, she pulled out a Bloomingdale's shopping   
bag. She threw it over to Sora, who opened it quickly.   
"Oh Mimi! This is awesome! Oh my gosh!" she shouted, pulling out the outfit.   
It was a black halter top, with sparkles all over it, and a pair of black pants to match.   
Mimi rummaged in the closet some more before deciding on a pink, strapless   
shirt with the word "Princess" on it in rhinestones. To match, a pair of tight, white   
pants and white platform sandals finished off the outfit. "Mimi, that looks awesome   
on you!" shouted Sora as she walked into the bathroom where she was going to   
change.   
When she came out, Mimi couldn't believe how much she didn't look like   
herself.. She sat down patiently as Mimi did her makeup and hair.   
When they were finished, Sora looked in the mirror and gasped. 'Is this really   
me? Am I really this pretty?' she silently asked herself. Mimi saw the look of shock   
on her face and smiled. "Sora, you'll knock Tai's socks off!" she said laughingly.   
"He'll..." The doorbell rang interrupting Mimi. With a sigh, she ran downstairs to   
answer it.   
It was a man with a large bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. Mimi   
sighed again and signed for them, then took them upstairs. Sora raised an eyebrow at   
Mimi.   
"Sora, I have gotten these every day of the week since I got back from New   
York, and that's been almost 6 months. I know it's not Matt, because when I   
mentioned it, he lost it and threatened every guy in our school." Mimi laughed, then   
got a dreamy look on her face. "He's so nice to me usually. But when I saw him at the   
cafe with Jun, it felt like my heart had been broken in two." she confessed.   
Sora smiled sympathetically at her friend. "I know how you feel. I never really   
told you this, but I am really jealous of you. I mean, it is very obvious that Tai likes   
you. And I like him so much. But I get so jealous when I see you around him. I just   
keep thinking about how much you liked him in the Digiworld." She admitted,   
looking down in shame.   
Mimi smiled and shook her head. "Hey, don't worry about it. Sometimes I get   
jealous of you when you and Matt hang out because you're such close friends and   
all." Mimi confessed. They looked at each other and laughed.  
"Hey Mimi, what time should we be there?" asked Sora, looking at the clock.   
Mimi shrugged. "I guess around 9 o'clock" she suggested.   
"Well, let's go out for dinner then. Two beauty queens like us shouldn't be kept   
inside." Said Sora, opening the door and walking out. "Besides, I know how you cook   
and would rather not spend the evening in the emergency room!"   
"That is not nice! Um, Sora?" shouted Mimi from her room.   
Sora turned around and looked back. "Yeah?" Mimi laughed and held up a   
pair of shoes. "Forgetting something? You can't wear running shoes with that outfit!"   
Sora laughed sheepishly and ran upstairs. She quickly pulled on the black   
platforms and the two girls ran out the door.  
  
Meanwhile, Matt was getting ready with Tai at his house. Matt was wearing a   
black shirt that was unbuttoned at the top and a pair of black pants. Tai was wearing   
a blue polo shirt and a pair of khakis. Matt was trying to tell Tai to tell Sora how he   
felt. Tai was chickening out.   
"Well, no matter what, I think you should tell her. I know for a fact that she wont   
reject you, Taichi." Matt said.  
Tai ran a brush through his hair and sighed as it got stuck. "But what if it isn't   
Sora I like? I mean, she's changed a lot." he said nervously to Matt as he untangled   
the brush then fiddled with the collar on his shirt.   
"So has Mimi, but I still haven't given up on her," said Matt, fixing his hair,not   
catching what Tai was really saying.. The two guys looked at one another and then at   
the clock. It was 8:15.   
Tai sighed at Matt's oblivious reaction to what he just said as Matt grabbed the   
car keys and the two guys left.  
  
  
Kari, T.K., Daisuke, Matt, and Tai all sat inside of the club, waiting for Mimi   
and Sora to show up. Miyako had come before Mimi and Sora, and was sitting on   
Davis's lap and talking to everyone.   
At about 9:15, there was a stir of men running to the door. Tai and Matt and   
the rest of the group turned to look at what the ruckus was about.   
"Oh my god...."   
"That isn't...." Mumbled Matt and Tai together as Mimi and Sora walked in,   
laughing at one another. It was obvious that the two girls had had one or two things   
to drink before showing up, but not enough to make them look dumb.   
Matt stared at Mimi, and Tai had his jaw on the floor at the sight of Sora.   
Together, the four of them had a couple of beers as they talked noisily. At Tai's   
insistance, Mimi and him both ordered a drink called a Black Russian and had a race   
to see who could finish theirs first, with Mimi surprisingly emerging as the victor.  
A loud, fast paced song was heard. Matt started to walk towards Mimi but   
she walked straight past him and looked at Tai expectantly. "Hey there Tai,   
wanna dance?" she asked, offering a hand. Tai smiled evilly and walked onto the   
dance floor with Mimi.   
Sora walked over and stood at the bar with the astounded Matt. They both   
ordered another beer and sighed as they watched the dance floor.   
Mimi and Tai were getting down on the dance floor, their bodies moving in   
synch with the music beat, grinding together. The lights were flashing and music was   
pumping.   
Sora was miserable and feeling the alcohol. She looked over at Matt and   
nodded towards the dance floor. Matt put his drink down and pulled her on the   
dance floor with him. She looked over to where Mimi and Tai were dancing. They   
were staring at one another, dancing fast, their bodies rubbing against the others.   
Mimi looked at Tai in a totally different light. He was an excellent dancer, and   
matched her pace with his own. She could see the desire flashing in his eyes, reflecting   
back in her own. She could feel all of those feelings that she had buried from the   
Digiworld resurfacing. She danced against him and could feel his arms circle around   
her body and move downwards. Her entire body was tingling, feeling his arms   
tighten, pulling her even closer. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but she didn't   
care. She slowly slid her hands over his muscular chest, and up around his neck.   
She and Tai slowly made their way to a darker corner of the club. She could   
feel his lips on her neck and before she knew it, she was kissing him. Not just any kiss,   
a lusty, passion-filled one that left them both gasping for breath when they parted.   
"Hey Mimi, do you need a ride home?" He asked huskily, grinning at her and   
winking. Mimi winked back and they slowly walked out of the club.   
Matt and Sora saw everything. Sora collapsed in a fit of tears on Matt. Matt   
had his fists clenched and he was shaking with anger. The two told Kari to tell the   
others that they went home.   
"Sora, do you wanna come to my house for the night?" asked Matt, wiping her   
tears away. Sora just nodded, sniffling back her tears. Kari smiled weakly at Sora,   
trying to comfort her, feeling guilty because her dumb brother was the cause of it, for   
she too saw Mimi and Tai in the corner.   
Matt put his arm around Sora and they left to go to his house.  
  
Meanwhile, at Mimi's house, Tai and Mimi had ran inside immediately, up to   
Mimi's room. Tai had slammed the door and tackled Mimi on the bed, kissing her   
hungrily, slipping his tongue inside of her mouth. Mimi immediately responded, and   
slid her arms around his neck. Tai slid his hands up from her waist and over her   
breasts. Mimi made a shuddering movement and sat up, pulling Tai up with her. She   
pulled off his shirt, exposing his well-formed chest. She pushed him down on the bed,   
and left a trail of kisses down his chest. Tai made a soft moaning sound, and pulled   
Mimi's shirt off.  
The two looked at one another, then threw away all of their cautions, letting   
their instincts take over.  
  
"Sora, it's ok, please don't cry. Sshhh! it's ok." Matt tried to comfort the girl as   
much as he could. But she was inconsolable.   
"No Matt, no it's not ok. I thought that maybe Mimi was my best friend and   
that she respected you. But I was wrong. And Tai, I thought that he cared about me.   
He's always been like a brother, and more, to me. And to see him carry on like that   
tonight. Matt, I can't ever look at him the same way again!" shouted Sora, burying her   
face in Matt's shoulder. Matt put his arms around the hysterical girl and tried not to   
cry himself.   
Sora was like a sister to him. He'd always told her everything. And to see her   
like this, was devastating. Not to mention the way that Mimi had betrayed him. They   
had always had an unspoken commitment to each other, but Mimi broke that tonight.   
Poor Sora. She was such a beautiful young girl, who had everything going for   
her. And Tai couldn't see that. No, he couldn't because he was so drunk. Matt shook   
his head in disgust.   
And so was Mimi because of Tai's stupid idea of a bet. He didn't even want to   
think about what they could be doing under the influence of that much alcohol. Tai   
was an idiot to have done that to Mimi.   
He looked at Sora, and held her close to him, wiping her tears away.   
Sora looked up at him, and then smiled. "Thanks Matt, I really appreciate this.   
You're the best friend that anyone could ever have. It's too bad the Mimi is such a fool   
not to see how wonderful you are. She really is blind. Matt, if you weren't so   
dedicated to her, I would've been chasing you down for a while now." Sora covered   
her mouth and blushed.   
Sure, she had always harbored feelings for Matt, but she never thought that   
she would tell him. Maybe it was the alcohol, she didn't know.  
Matt smiled at her and shook his head lightly, not believing a word she said.   
"Here's a shirt for you to sleep in. Get some sleep ok? You'll feel much better in the   
morning." He threw a baggy T-shirt at her and then changed into his boxers and   
climbed into bed. Sora changed and then fell asleep next to him.  
  
The car pulled into the driveway slowly, Mimi's father was shocked to see that   
Mimi had left her pink car outside of the garage. "I suppose I should move it for her."  
  
The sound of a car's engine pulling into the driveway slowly caused Mimi gain   
consciousness, only to make her wish she had stayed asleep as the pain of a horrible   
headache hit her, followed by a dull ache down below.   
With a groan, she closed her eyes and snuggled back under the covers to get   
some more sleep. She stretched her arms out under the blankets only to hit a bare   
chest. Looking down, Mimi saw she wasn't wearing any pajama's either.  
Mimi's mind began to race a mile a minute, trying to remember what had   
happened the night before. Had she picked someone up at that dance club and slept   
with him? How could she have done something like that?   
Nervously, she grabbed for the blanket covering the man's face and pulled it   
down. It was Tai! Memories flashed before her eyes, blurred and jumbled but bit by bit   
she could piece together part of the night.   
"Mimi! We're home!" her mother's voice carried up the stairs. "Maybe I should   
go check on her?"  
"Good idea, honey!"  
Mimi cursed to herself then began to shake Tai awake. He opened his eyes   
groggily, then sat up startled to see Mimi sitting beside him, naked.   
"Get under the bed!" she whispered, pushing him off.  
"Wha...?" His exclamation was cut off as the door swung open. Quickly he   
darted under the bed as Mimi dove under her covers.   
"Good morning, Mom. Why are you home so early?"  
"We caught the red eye back. We just couldn't bear to think of you here in this   
big, old house all by yourself. You must be starving. I am going out to buy some   
groceries and when I come back I will make you a big breakfast." Mimi's mother   
smiled then turned to go back downstairs, only to stop and turn back towards Mimi.   
"Weren't you going to have Sora spend the night?"  
Mimi grimaced. "Uh... yeah mom, I was going to but... something came up and   
she ended up going home."  
"Oh, okay, honey" Mimi's mom replied chipperly as she walked out of the   
room. Mimi got up and closed the door, making sure the latch was locked.  
Mimi sighed heavily as she leaned against the door. "You can come out now,   
Tai."   
With a load groan, Tai's head peered out from under the bed, followed slowly   
by the rest of his body. "I have the worst hangover right now!" He exclaimed as he   
threw himself back on Mimi's bed.  
Mimi shook her head and lay back on the bed, again sighing deeply. "DO you   
remember anything from last night? A moment of silence past, causing Mimi to believe   
Tai had gone back to sleep. Frustrated she turned her back to him and closed her eyes,   
as tears began to fall.  
"Bits and pieces. If you mean between us... yes." Tai's voice broke the silence.   
Startled, Mimi turned back towards him. "WE certainly made a mess of things,   
didn't we?" Mimi smiled satirically. "It's funny really. I have been dreaming of this   
moment since I met you at summer camp, yet now that it's finally happened, I just feel   
so..."  
"Empty?" Tai offered  
"Exactly!" Mimi leaned her head against Tai's shoulder. "I mean this is   
supposed to be an act of love, not passion caused by a drunken stupor. It wasn't the   
way I wanted to lose my virginity."  
Tai started a bit by that statement and lay there in silence for several long   
minutes before adding. "But maybe it was an act of a love that was still unrealized."   
He waited for Mimi to reply, but heard nothing but her shallow breathing.   
Glancing down at her, he saw she had fallen asleep on his chest. With a slight smile,   
he pulled the blankets up over her and wrapped his arms around her protectively.  
  
Mimi awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking, a soothing warmth covering her.   
With a contented sigh, she stretched out her arms, her hands running over Tai's   
muscular chest. She opened her eyes. Tai was still here. She tried to sit up but found   
Tai's arms encircling her.   
Anger hit her. What if her mother had walked into her room and seen them   
like this? After a few seconds, she regained control. Her mother couldn't have caught   
them, she had locked the door. Unwrapping Tai's arms, she got up to get dressed,   
pulling on a pair of dark jeans and a pink sweater. Walking around the room, she   
began to pick up the various clothing articles that had been left strewn on the ground,   
sorting hers from Tai's, folding them all neatly.  
"I didn't know you were such a neat freak'" Tai's low voice murmured from   
on the bed.   
Mimi jumped and looked over at him, "How long have you been awake?"  
"Since you woke up," he admitted with a smile. "Breakfast smells wonderful. I   
don't suppose I could get some, could I?"  
Mimi handed Tai his clothes. "I suppose I can tell my mom that you came over   
after she left to buy groceries. She would believe that. And then we came up here to   
listen to music." she concluded as she turned on her C.D. player. Deep Blue Soul   
began to play, the song that they had danced to last night. Memories flashed in Mimi's   
eyes and she quickly changed the song to the softer melody of Fly Me To The Moon.  
"We can't tell anybody about this, Tai. Especially Matt and Sora. As far as they   
know, we kissed then realized we were wrong so you drove me home. Last night   
never happened and everything will go back to the way it was."  
Tai felt his heart ache at her tone. Maybe it was better this way, that he would   
be able to tell her he loved her without the memory of the drunken night to tarnish   
their feelings.   
  
Sora opened her eyes to see Matt drooling on her shoulder in his sleep. With a   
sigh, she climbed out of bed and padded to the bathroom, quickly murmuring a good   
morning to Mr. Ishida as he left for work. Exhausted, she removed the nightshirt and   
climbed into the shower, hoping that the hot water would wash away her troubles.  
Thoughts of Mimi and Tai kissing ran through her head. And what had   
happened after they had left? Had they gone to Tai's or Mimi's house? OR maybe she   
had it all wrong. Perhaps Mimi was running out of the dance club because Tai kissed   
her and Tai had just followed.  
Sora threw her head against the wall of the shower, wincing at the pain. She   
didn't want to believe that either of them had hurt her like that. She stood back up   
and turned off the water, opening up the shower door to see Matt standing there.   
They both screamed in surprise and Matt, seeing the murderous glint in Sora's eyes   
took off, followed closely by Sora. (now wrapped in a towel) IN the living room, she   
tackled him down to the ground and hit him. "Yamato Ishida, you PERV! What did   
you think you were doing in the bathroom?"  
Matt cowered under Sora's blows. "I forgot you stayed over night. I thought   
that was all a dream. I needed a shower before band rehearsal and didn't realize that   
you were in there."  
Sora eyed him suspiciously, then stood up and walked away to the bedroom.   
"I'll forgive you this time, Ishida, but if it ever happens again, you're a dead man!"  
Matt smiled and ran into the bathroom for his shower.  
Sora opened up Matt's drawers looking for something that she could put on   
until she got home. After much routing she found a pair of drawstring cargoes and a   
plain T-shirt to wear. Leaving a note on the table about her whereabouts, she left to   
pick her stuff up from Mimi's.  
  
Mimi led Tai downstairs to the kitchen, where her mom was making breakfast.   
"Mom, would it be all right if Tai joined us for breakfast?"   
Mimi's mom looked back at Tai and Mimi then smiled "of course dear, just   
grab an extra plate and fork from the cupboards." Mimi set up the extra setting and   
sat down at the table beside Tai. Mimi's mother entered the dining room with the   
breakfast she had cooked.  
"You certainly are an early riser, Tai, to be over here this early in the morning.   
When did you get here?  
Tai coughed nervously. "Shortly after you left. I came over to listen to music   
with Mimi and study for the test we have tomorrow morning." he stated quickly in a   
monotone voice.  
Mimi's eyes widened with surprise. "We have a test? I completely forgot! I'll   
fail for sure!"  
Tai laughed. "Just like you 'failed' all those other tests, right? Come on Mimi.   
You may act like a ditz but you couldn't fail if you wanted to."  
Mimi sighed with a smile. "Too bad you don't follow the same trend, eh   
Taichi?"  
Tai glared at Mimi. "I have a lot of other distractions in my life."  
Mimi laughed. "Sure, sure." she shook her head. "Come on, you big lout, help   
me bring these dishes into the kitchen." Grabbing her plate and utensils, she placed   
them on the kitchen counter.   
As she left the kitchen, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" she called out to her   
parents.  
She opened the door to see Sora standing there. "Hey Sora. How are you this   
morning?"  
Sora smiled half-heartedly. "Tired and heart broken."  
Mimi winced at that comment. "Look, Sora. Last night was not you thought it   
was. Tai and I did kiss but that was only because of the alcohol. WE both realized that   
it was wrong after we did it and then we went home."  
Sora's face brightened. "Really? I was thinking all sorts of crazy thoughts."  
Mimi smiled. "Come on. We've already had this talk. My feelings for Tai were   
buried in the Digiworld. Why don't you come upstairs to get your stuff?"  
Sora followed Mimi obediently into her room to retrieve her bag. Sitting on   
Mimi's still unmade bed, she waited for Mimi to find her sneakers in her closet.   
Glancing around the room, she noticed that Tai's shoes were thrown at opposite sides   
of the room.  
Suddenly the door burst open and Tai walked in. "Who was at the door,   
Mimi?" He jumped as he sawSora sitting on the bed, fighting back tears as she   
saw that Tai was wearing the same clothes as yesterday night.  
Mimi ran out of the closet, stopping suddenly as Sora turned around to look at   
her, her eyes glaring. "I can't believe you could do such a thing to me. Not only did   
you sleep with the guy that I love, but you lied to me about it too! 'WE both realized   
that the kiss was wrong'" she said repeating Mimi's earlier comment then adding   
while imitating Mimi's high voice. "'And we realized that instead we should screw   
each other!' I hate you so much, Mimi Tachikawa. I hope you burn in Hell! I don't   
want to see or hear you ever again!  
Mimi stood there in shock, hardly believing what Sora was saying. Sora turned   
away from Mimi and walked over to Tai.   
"And as for you, you disgusting pervert, I can't believe I wasted my time   
pining over you. You are a immature, irresponsible lowlife, a measly cretin!" Sora   
shook her head and began to walk a way. "I can't even begin to express the way I feel   
about you two. Consider our friendship dead. As far as I am concerned, you might as   
well be dead yourselves."   
With that final statement, Sora walked out of the room, slamming the door, as   
Mimi collapsed to the floor, crying hysterically. Tai walked over and put his arm   
around her, only to be pushed away.   
"Get away from me, Tai!" Mimi yelled. "I don't need your sympathy right   
now. Don't you understand anything? It's all your fault that Sora hates me right now!   
Did you hear what she said to me? Do you have any idea how much that hurts? How   
much it tore at my soul?"  
Tai shrugged his shoulders. "She called me a few names too, but it doesn't hurt   
me."  
Mimi looked at Tai in astonishment. "Being called a pervert is not an insult for   
you, more like a description. She told me to burn in Hell! She denounced our   
friendship and then tore to pieces. She didn't just insult me, she desecrated me."  
"Mimi, I'm sorry. I didn't know that your friendship with Sora went that deep.   
I..."  
Mimi shook her head and spoke in a cool, flat tone. "I think it's time for you to   
go now. I'll see you tomorrow at school." She opened the door and handed Tai his   
shoes, ignoring the expression of hurt on his face. With a heavy sigh, she closed the   
door behind him, leaning against it as she fell to the ground in tears.  
  
Sora ran from Mimi's house back to Matt's, the tears streaming down her face.   
Her throat ached from the tears, and awful images of the two of them flashed through   
her mind. She ran into Matt's apartment, not bothering to knock. Matt sat up in   
surprise in the chair where he was watching television. Seeing Sora's tearful face, he   
got up to comfort her.  
"What happened?" he asked, concerned.  
"I went over to Mimi's for my stuff, and she told me that the kiss was just a   
mistake and that Tai drove her home and I believed her, and then when I went to get   
my stuff from her room, I saw Tai's shoes and then Tai walked into the room in the   
same clothes that he was wearing yesterday and Mimi had lied because she did sleep   
with Tai and then tried to cover it up and then I yelled at her and she didn't even   
change her expression at all because she didn't care and I got really angry and   
stormed out and..."   
Matt reached out and pressed a finger to Sora's lips to silent her rambling   
thoughts. "Calm down, Sora. It will be all right. I'm here for you. Forget Mimi and   
Tai. They obviously don't know what they are missing with out you as a friend."  
Sora looked up to meet Matt's eyes with a smile. "Thank you."  
  
Mimi walked slowly through the halls of the school to her locker. This was the   
last place she wanted to be right now. The thought of facing Sora, Matt and Tai was   
too much to bare.   
As she approached her locker, she noticed a pink envelope taped to it. With a   
sigh, she removed it. Another letter from her secret admirer no doubt. Carefully, she   
began to open the envelope, only to be interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. As she   
turned to face the hand's owner, she vehemently hoped that it wasn't Tai, Matt or   
Sora.   
Her prayer's were answered. "Hey, Mimi. How are you today? asked Jyou   
with a smile.  
Mimi smiled back. "Not so great. I've had the weekend from Hell."  
"Sora had been telling a version of the story around the school.  
Mimi's face turned pale. "What is Sora saying about me?"  
"Don't worry, Mimi. I know it can't be the truth. She says you slept with Tai,   
but I know you would never do a thing like that. I know you better then that."  
Mimi laughed weakly. "You're right, Jyou. Sora and I just got into a little fight   
and she is obviously taking it badly."  
Jyou laughed. "Somehow I thought it was that way. Well I better head to class.   
I'll see you later!"  
Mimi leaned against her locker. SO know the whole school knew about this   
weekend. Life couldn't get much worse.  
  
Tai walked down the hall, trying to ignore the glares he was being given by   
complete strangers. He walked into the locker room, opening his locker to get his gym   
clothes out.. A hand slapped him on the back.  
"Way to go, Tai!" Yusuke, a friend and fellow member of the Odaiba Senior   
Secondary soccer team said with a wide grin.  
Tai turned around, confused. "What?"  
"Heard you were a little busy on the weekend."  
Tai mind raced. What was Yusuke talking about?  
Masaharu, another soccer player, walked over to join them. "But really, Tai.   
Isn't the star soccer player and head cheerleader a little cliché?"  
Tai smiled. "I didn't plan things to happen that way, but you know, no one   
can resist the Taichi charm!"  
Yusuke laughed, "Come on, Tai. You don't expect us to believe that do you?"  
"Well, I might have been aided by a lovely little "Russian friend" if you know   
what I mean. We had a little drinking contest before hand that I only pretended to   
participate in."  
The small group laughed and clapped Tai on the back a few more times, before   
their celebration was interrupted by the violent slamming of a locker. The crowd   
parted to allow a rather upset Matt through.   
Stopping close to Tai, he punched him in the face, before sneering. "Ya, way to   
go, buddy." Matt vehemently spit out the last word then turned and left for the gym.   
Tai staggered back a bit, holding his face, as reality descended on him. He had   
really made a mess of things.  
  
Mimi sat under the tree of the nearby park-ette, crying. The day had gotten   
worse, despite her previous belief that it couldn't. IN chemistry, Sora had conveniently   
dropped a piece of flaming potassium onto the art project that Mimi was supposed to   
hand in, in the next class. Then at cheerleading practice, two of Sora's friends had   
raided her locker, taking her uniform and hiding it in the showers. When she had   
gone to find it, they turned the shower on, soaking her and the uniform. Then, during   
a lift, they threw her into a mud puddle. In the afternoon, people constantly harassed   
her, calling her names and making indecent proposals. In her art class, when she   
turned down one guy's offer to bed her, she was rewarded with a container of   
turpentine dumped on her head, burning her eyes and bleaching her pink hair in   
uneven streaks. She had run from class at that point, leaving the school entirely, but   
was unwilling to go home in this state.  
So here she was, covered in dirt and grass stains, with a horrible hair colour   
and running makeup. "What would people think?" she murmured with a smile.  
"That no matter what, you are still beautiful." a low voice murmured from   
behind her.  
Mimi sighed. "Hello, Tai." she replied in an even, crisp tone. "How was your   
day?"  
"Obviously not even half as bad as yours was. What happened?"  
Mimi eyes began to water. "Why is it that when a guy sleeps with a girl, he's a   
hero but the girl is a slut?"  
Tai put his arm around Mimi, pulling her head against his chest. "I honestly   
don't know. I suppose it's just our mentality... or maybe it has something to do with   
the fact that girls carry a greater responsibility with it."  
"It's just not fair. Why did Sora have to do this to me?"  
Tai hushed Mimi, stroking her hair, not knowing the answer to her question.  
"Tai?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm sorry I was so mean to you yesterday. I was just really upset about the   
whole Sora thing. I never should have taken it out on you."  
"Don't worry. I understand.  
"You put up with so much for me, no one else would. Even Matt would yell or   
walk away when ever I got into those 'spoiled rotten moods' but you have always   
been there for me and...well thank you. It means so much to me and I..."  
Mimi's words were broken off as Tai kissed her lips. Tearing herself away, she   
smacked Tai across the face. "How could you? After everything I have gone through!   
Obviously your moment in the spotlight went to your head, Mr. Hero, and you've   
come looking for seconds, is that right? I take back everything I said about you!"   
She stood up and ran away leaving Tai on the ground. "Way to go, buddy." he   
muttered to himself. It was just like him to find the worst possible moment to express   
himself. Kicking the tree, he walked out of the park-ette towards his apartment. He'd   
have to do something to make things right.   
Matt walked briskly to his locker as the last bell rang. He had seen Mimi run by his   
chemistry classroom's door in tears, and wanted to know what had happened to her.   
'Surely the rumor couldn't have caused her that much pain.' he thought to   
himself.  
"Hey Matt, how are you?" Sora asked, walking up to him with a grin on her   
face.  
"Do you know what happened to Mimi? She was in your art class last period,   
wasn't she?"  
Sora's grin widened. "Oh, you should have been there, Matt. It was classic!"   
she exclaimed drawing out the a in classic for added effect. "First, Yuushite-sama had   
a fit when Mimi had to tell her that potassium burned her project. She was so close to   
tears, imagine, little Miss Perfect, having to hand a project in late! Then, Chen, the   
quarterback suggested that him and Mimi should get together and have a little 'fun.'   
she continued, saying the last sentence with an obscene gesture.  
"That's what made her so upset? She didn't say yes, did she?"  
"Nope, but when she said that, Chen poured a bottle of paint thinner over her   
head. I imagine that would have hurt a little wouldn't it?" she asked laughing.  
"Don't you think this is going a little far? I wasn't even Mimi's fault in the first   
place. Tai was the one who set her up, yet he isn't being punished. Mimi is the one   
who has to deal with all the crap!"  
Sora's eyes narrowed dangerously. "So you're siding with the slut?"  
Matt sighed, getting angry. "Sora, you are seeing this from a biased point of   
view. If anyone should be made to pay, it has to be Tai. I know that your pathetic   
obsession with him makes it hard for you to understand that he is more then capable   
of messing up, a skill he displays all too much."  
Sora shook her head in disgust. "You are unbelievable. I guess the whore got to   
you too. Well. It's nice to know who my real friends are." with that statement she   
turned around and stomped away.  
Matt watched her walk away and shook his head. Why was she being so pig-  
headed? Glancing at his watch, he grimaced. He was late for band rehearsal. They   
had a concert tomorrow at lunch in the auditorium and wanted to practice the new   
song Matt had just completed.  
  
Mimi walked through the gateway to her house, hoping her parents weren't   
home yet to see her smeared make up and ruined hair. In her hand, she carried hair   
dye from the local drug store, since she was too embarrassed to let her personal hair   
stylist see what had happened.   
She quickly opened the front door and slipped off her shoes. As she took her   
slippers from the closet she breathed a sigh of relief that her parents had not returned   
home.   
"Of course they aren't home yet, it's only 3:30."  
She ran up to her bedroom and locked the door, throwing off her school   
uniform and putting on a pair of black shorts and a black tank top so she wouldn't   
ruin any of her pink clothes. She took the box of honey brown dye out of the bag and   
quickly followed the instructions on how to apply.   
With her hair covered in a bathing cap, she sat down on the bed. "Leave in for   
30 minutes then rinse out." she read off the box then lay back closing her eyes.   
She woke to the smell of dinner cooking. Horrified, she saw that it was quarter   
after 5. Quickly she ran to the bathroom to remove the hair dye, noticing right away   
that it was much darker than it should have been, even after leaving it in for too long.   
Grabbing the colouring bottle, she glanced at the label. "Natural Black?" she muttered.   
The box was labeled honey brown. Someone must have switched the bottles.   
Fuming, she finished rinsing her hair and towel dried it. Her skin was already   
considered to pale with her honey coloured locks. With the black, she looked like she   
was dead. She grimaced and with the black clothing she looked positively gothic.  
Mimi forced herself to smile. "Oh well I can always get it redone tomorrow.   
Just one day. It won't be that bad."  
Changing into a loose pink sundress, she went downstairs to take a walk.  
"Is that you Mimi?" Her mother's voice came calling from the kitchen.   
"Yes. I'm just going for a quick walk.."  
"Wait, I need to talk to you for a moment." Something in her mother's voice   
began to make Mimi worry.  
"Sure, what is it?"  
Her mother walked out of the kitchen and into the front hall where Mimi was   
waiting. "I was at the supermarket today and I heard a very interesting story...about 5   
or 6 times actually. IT seems that someone, or rather many someones, think that you   
had..." her mother paused, looking for the word as Mimi's face paled, "intimate   
relations with a guy Saturday night. Oh and I heard the same story at the post office   
and at the hair salon too. I, of course, dismissed it as merely a hurtful rumour. But   
then, when I got home, Ria, our cleaning lady called me into the laundry room. It   
appears that there was drops of blood on your sheets, and not only that but a clear,   
hardened substance otherwise known as semen. Now I ask myself, how could my   
daughter have semen on her sheets unless the rumors were true. Did you sleep with a   
boy, Mimi?"  
Mimi lowered her head, "Yes."  
Mimi's mother (~*~ lets call her Muchi from here on in because I am getting   
tired of writing Mimi's mother. Besides I think the name suits her...~*~) sighed,   
pursing her lips together. "Was it that Ishida boy you are going out with? Did he force   
you to do it?"  
Mimi shook her head. "I broke up with Matt a couple of weeks ago."  
Muchi looked surprised. "I didn't know that. Well if it wasn't Matt who was   
it?" She paused for a second as a thought popped into her head (~*~ a miracle! ~*~)   
"It was that boy who was over here Sunday morning, Taichi, wasn't it?"  
Mimi nodded silently. "I didn't mean to do it, Mom. I wasn't right in my head   
at the time. I got caught up in the moment," she lied. She wasn't about to tell her mom   
that she had been drunk. "And he didn't force me to do it either. It was a mutual   
decision." Or at least as much as it could be with two drunk people, she thought to   
herself  
Muchi sighed, sitting down on a chair. "I see. Well did you, you know, use   
protection?"   
Mimi smiled. "Of course, Mom. I'm not an idiot."  
"Okay, I won't tell your father about this yet. You can go now."  
Mimi closed the door behind her, before slumping against the wall. She hadn't   
used any protection. She was drunk, it wasn't like she could have thought about stuff   
like that. Tears rushed down her face. How could she have been so dense? The night   
just kept coming back to haunt her, it seemed.   
  
Tai was walking to Mimi's, after stopping at the florist for a bouquet of pink   
lilies. Behind him, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. With a sigh, he   
slowed down to let his follower catch up.  
"Hey Tai," Yusuke greeted, clapping a hand on Tai's shoulder. Masaharu   
joined at Tai's other side.   
"Hey Suke, Masa. What are you doing in this area?" It was a strange thing for   
them to be in the ritzy area of Odaiba, since they lived in the apartments by Tai.  
"We might ask the same of you," murmured Masa.  
"Especially with such a beautiful bouquet of flowers," added Suke. "Pink ones,   
at that! You wouldn't be trying to apologize to a certain pink haired girl, would you?"  
Tai thought quickly before deciding to play stupid. "I don't know what you are   
talking about."  
Yusuke smiled evilly. "We saw your little exchange in the park. You really   
made her angry, with just that one kiss."  
"I'd say that 'Taichi charm' backfired." Masaharu added. "Or maybe it was a   
one time thing. You know, lots of girls are like that. Sleep with you once, making you   
desire them all that much more, and just refuse you from then on in. A sort of Chinese   
water torture.  
Tai clenched his fist and sent it flying into Masaharu's nose. "Mimi is not that   
kind of girl! She was just upset over what happened today at school and took her   
anger out on me. I won't stand for any friend of mine saying anything demeaning   
about her to my face or else they will have an appointment with my fist!" Tai spun   
around and walked away from his two friends, Yusuke mopping up the blood from   
Masaharu's nose.   
  
Mimi was just turning around the corner after her walk to the corner store,   
when she saw Tai going up to her door. With a frustrated sigh, she began to walk up   
the street, stopping just outside her front gate, but close enough to hear any   
conversation. She couldn't let Tai see her new hair, even if it was almost entirely   
hidden by the large pink hat that she was wearing.  
"Hello, Mrs. Tachikawa," he said politely. "Is Mimi home?"  
Mrs. Tachikawa looked at him thoughtfully, causing Tai to sweat a little. Did   
she have suspicions about Mimi and him? Surely someone must have brought it up to   
her. Tai mentally shook his head. This was Mimi's mother he was talking about. She   
couldn't put peanut butter and jelly together.  
Sure enough, Mrs. Tachikawa broke out into a smile, "I'm sorry, Tai. Mimi just   
stepped out for a moment. I'll tell her you stopped by though."  
Tai nodded absent-mindedly as rustling in the branches outside the gate   
caught his attention. "Thank you, Mrs. Tachikawa," he said quickly as he walked   
away from the door. "You don't have to hide from me, Mimi. If you really didn't want   
to talk to me that badly, you could have just said it."  
Mimi stepped out, "Tai, it wasn't that, it's..."  
"Save me the excuses, please. I can take a hint. I'm not as stupid as you think."  
Mimi reached her hand out towards Tai, trying to stop him from leaving. "Tai,   
wait..."  
Tai glared at her, "Isn't that what I have been doing for all these years? And   
where has it gotten me? Just forget it, Mimi." He began to walk away but turned back   
after a few feet. "These were for you," he stated as he threw them to her feet and   
quickly walked around the corner.  
Kneeling down, Mimi gingerly picked up the bouquet, as tears began to spill   
down her cheeks. Standing up, she scolded herself. Wasn't she supposed to be mad at   
Tai? 'I am mad at him,' she thought to herself. 'Then why am I so upset now?' another   
voice asked in the back of her mind.  
  
Mimi entered her math class, only to be subjected to the deadly glares of Sora   
and her followers. Raising her chin high, she walked over to her seat beside Tai and   
sat down, leaving her large pink sun hat on.  
Mr. Buaisoo entered the room, gazing at Mimi and her hat. "Mrs. Tachikawa,"   
he said in his snotty, monotone voice, "Just because you may be a Tachikawa, it does   
not mean you can ignore the rules of this establishment. Please remove your hat now."  
Mimi gazed in horror at the teacher, pleading silently with him to let her keep   
it on.  
"I said remove your hat now!"  
Mimi sighed dejectedly and removed the hat, letting her long hair tumble   
down her back. Gasps were heard through out the classroom, followed by loud   
laughter from Sora. Mimi buried her head in her hands. It wouldn't have been so bad   
if it wasn't for the fact, that there were also streaks and spots of dark brown scattered   
through out her hair.  
Tai leaned close to Mimi, "Don't worry. It doesn't look that bad."  
Mimi looked at Tai and smiled weakly. "This was why I didn't want to talk to   
you last night. I didn't want you to see this. I wasn't being rude, I really wanted to   
talk to you."  
"About?" Tai inquired, smiling broadly.  
"You know," Mimi stated, not wanting to say it aloud in the middle of class.  
Tai smile grew larger. "No I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"  
Mimi narrowed her eyes. "Never mind," she said coldly, before turning back to   
her math assignment.  
Tai slumped in his chair, regretting pushing Mimi so far. 'Why must I always act   
so stupid?'   
  
The morning passed by quickly for Mimi after Math class. Her music teacher   
had let her keep her hat on as it inspired creativity, so she didn't have to worry about   
teasing. When the lunch bell rang, she found herself being pushed through the halls   
by a large crowd heading for the auditorium. Mimi furrowed her brow, puzzled.   
What could be attracting so many people? Matt's concert, she thought. She had   
completely forgotten about it. She debated leaving but shook her head. Even if Matt   
hated her, that was no reason for her to pass up an opportunity to listen to music.  
Pushing through the entrance, she grabbed a front row seat. The auditorium   
filled quickly and Matt's band came out on stage. They started the show with a bunch   
of their older songs, receiving thunderous applause and screams from the audience.  
Up on stage, Matt watched Mimi as he sang. She seemed really distracted   
through out the show, although she came to long enough to clap politely at the end of   
each song. 'This must be really hard on her,' he thought to himself. 'It's so hard on me.'   
Each song brought back memories of when they had been together, and he knew that   
was what Mimi was thinking about too.  
With a smile, he grabbed the mike again. "I want to dedicate the next song to a   
very important girl in my life. Even though we've had some problems, I'll always be   
there for you Mimi."  
  
  
~~~ When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild, wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
  
When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one-way street   
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
  
Because there has always been heartache and pain  
and when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again  
  
When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild, wild heart  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone ~~~  
  
As the last notes of the song faded, the applause nearly drowned out the   
school bell. With a final wave to the audience, Matt began to walk behind the stage's   
curtains, glancing quickly in Mimi's direction. She was watching him closely, a smile   
lighting up her face as tears fell upon her cheeks. Smiling to himself, he placed his   
guitar into its case and grabbed his bookbag for his afternoon classes.  
A pair of warm hands covered her eyes, "Guess who?" a familiar voice   
murmured in her ear.  
"That's a tough one, let me think. Could it be.... Yamachan?" she said with a   
smile. The hands moved away from her eyes.   
"Got me." he smiled as Mimi turned to face him.  
"I have to say that song you sang for me today was really sweet. I'm glad to   
have you as a friend again."  
"Well about that," he paused and held Mimi's hands in his own. "Could you   
give me another chance? That Jun thing was not my fault. It was a favour for Davis   
and my brother. I love you more than anything and would never hurt you   
intentionally."  
Mimi smiled, tears welling in her eyes. "That is so sweet, Matt. Of course I'll   
give you another chance."  
Matt leaned over and kissed her gently. "Are you doing anything tonight?"   
Mimi shook her head. "Why don't you come over for dinner. It'll be just the two of us.   
Then maybe we can go see a movie."  
"That would be great." The bell for last period rang.  
"Come over to my house for 6, then." Matt called as he walked down the hall   
to his next class.  
  
"Mimi! Wait up!" Tai yelled down the hall. Turning her head only marginally,   
she moved towards the side of the hall. Tai also shared her study period right now.  
"Hi Tai. I have to go to the library, are you coming?"  
Tai hesitated for a moment. "Uh... sure. So Mimi, you said you wanted to talk   
earlier?"  
Mimi sighed. "Yes. I really overreacted yesterday and I'm sorry. I was just   
having a really bad day. I hope we can still be friends."  
Tai smiled sadly. Friends. "Don't worry. There are no hard feelings." That's not   
what I thought she was going to say, he thought. I realized I do love you, Tai and I want   
to be with you forever.   
"Tai? I thought you were going to the library with me."  
Tai snapped back to reality to see that he had continued walking down the hall   
rather than turn into the entrance of the library. Turning around, he smiled sheepishly   
at the confused Mimi standing in front of the library's door. "Sorry, I guess my mind is   
elsewhere today."  
Mimi smiled, "Worried about the soccer semi-finals next week? I am. My squad   
is using a new program but three of the girls haven't bothered to show up for practice   
all week. I don't know what I am going to do."  
"Don't worry, Mimi. You will be fine."  
"Thanks, Tai."   
Silence followed as Mimi got out her school work and Tai watched her.   
"Mimi?" Tai said finally, breaking the silence.  
"Yes?"  
"I was wondering if you weren't doing anything tonight, maybe you'd like to   
see a movie with me."  
Mimi looked up at Tai. "I'd love to," Tai's face lit up, "but I'm going out with   
Yamachan tonight."  
Tai's face fell, "When did you two get back together?"  
"This afternoon. He sang a song that he wrote for me which was just the   
sweetest thing. After the concert, he came up to me and apologized, then he kissed   
me."  
Tai was silent for a moment. He had heard from his friends that Matt had   
dedicated a song to Mimi, but he hadn't thought they would have gotten back   
together. "I see. Well, congratulations for both of you. Um... I know I said I would   
stay, but I just remembered that Coach asked me to stop by during study period to   
work out some strategies."  
Mimi watched him leave, sadly. "Somehow, I don't think I should have told   
him about Matt." she whispered.  
  
  
Mimi stood at the door of Matt's apartment. Nervously, she straightened her   
dress and knocked. Almost immediately, Matt answered the door, dressed in a green   
button up shirt and tight black pants.  
"Wow, you look amazing, Meems."  
Mimi smiled , "So do you."  
Matt led her into the house, guiding her to the table. He pulled out the chair for   
her, gesturing for her to sit. "I'll be right out with the meal."   
Mimi watched him walk away, then turned towards the table. It was set up so   
beautifully, the only light provided by tall white candles.   
"I hope this will be okay," Matt stated as he walked back into the room   
carrying two plates. "I didn't have time to go shopping after school."  
He placed a plate of fetticini alfredo in front of her and then sat down.   
"Oh Matt, this is wonderful. I love Italian food."  
Matt smiled, "I know."  
"I feel so guilty. You are just so wonderful even after everything I've done. You   
even tried to take the blame for our break-up even though it was completely my fault.   
I was the one who wouldn't let you explain, I was the one to push you away, I was   
the one who got drunk, I was the one who slept with your best friend and yet you   
still..." Mimi started crying. "I've hurt you so much, and yet you are still by my side.   
I've made so many mistakes. I never wanted my first time to be when I was drunk,   
with someone I didn't love. I wanted it to be special and romantic, with candles and   
flowers and with you."  
Matt walked over to Mimi and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, Mimi.   
You underestimate yourself completely. It's as much my fault as yours. And you had   
nothing to do with the drinking. It was Tai who pushed you into it. I love you Mimi   
and that's enough. I'll always be there for you." Gingerly, he kissed her, before   
pressing into the kiss. Slowly, he led her to the bedroom. "Do you want to do   
this right? he whispered into her ear as he opened the door, revealing a candlelit   
room. His only answer was a kiss, before he was pulled over to the bed.  
  
  
Masaharu and Yusuke walked into the locker room. "Hey Tai." they greeted   
with smiles on their faces. Tai grimaced. Those two smiling was not a good sign.   
"What do you guys want?" Tai asked half-heartedly.  
"Just wondering if you have seen Mimi today." Masaharu said, his grin   
widening.  
"Or you could just ask if he's seen Matt since their lips have been locked since   
they arrived at school, Masa." Yusuke corrected him, smirking.  
Tai stared at them, clenching his jaw, "I had heard they had gotten back   
together, if that's what you're asking."  
Masaharu sat beside Tai and put his arm around his shoulder. "What's the   
matter, Taichi? Lost your girl two days after sleeping with her... I'm ashamed. And   
you call yourself a man!"  
"Shut up Masa! Stop sticking your head into matters you have no knowledge   
about!"  
Masaharu ignored Tai's outburst and turned to Yusuke, "Well obviously not as   
big a man as Matt. At least he was able to keep the girl after he slept with her."  
Tai gazed in horror at his two laughing friends. "She slept with him?"  
"Or so the rumour goes. Of course, I could be wrong."   
"Who told you that crap?" Tai demanded, standing up abruptly.  
"Sora did..."   
Tai stormed out of the locker room. Yusuke turned to Masaharu.   
"Maybe we went a little to far." he stated finally.  
Masaharu rubbed his bruised and swollen nose with a vengeful gaze. "I don't   
think we went far enough."  
  
Sora sat in her class, grinning like the cheshire cat. Mimi might have gotten   
Matt back again, but she would get her just deserts eventually, starting with this   
rumour about Matt and Mimi sleeping together. Sora knew that they would never do   
something like that, but Mimi would begin to think that Matt started the rumour.   
"The first step in my plan," she murmured to herself.  
The door flew open and Tai ran in. "I need to speak to Sora right now." he   
demanded.  
Calmly, Sora stood up and walked out of the class behind Tai.   
"Can I help you Tai?" she asked nicely.  
"Who told you about Matt and Mimi sleeping together?"  
"No one. I made it up. You don't actually think they would have slept together   
do you? You saw how upset Mimi was about sleeping with you, I seriously doubt she   
would have done it again three days later." Sora smiled. "But with the way they came   
to school today, all lovey-dovey and hanging off each other, you would think that   
they had."  
Tai looked at Sora in disbelief. "You are a twisted person, Sora. What ever   
happened to that kind hearted girl you were in the Digiworld?"  
Sora glared at Tai. "She left when her best friend slept with the person she had   
been in love with since she was 5." Shaking her head, she turned around and walked   
back into the class.  
Tai stared after her. Sora had liked him?  
  
  
Mimi opened her locker and threw her books in angrily. She had completely   
forgotten about her chemistry test this morning. She forced herself to take a deep   
breath. Even if she failed that test, she would still have her A due to the one   
replacement test mark the teacher gave at the end of the year.  
Warm arms circled around her waist, as lips began to kiss her neck. Stifling a   
giggle, she melted into his arms. "Matt, I don't think this is an appropriate place."   
Slowly she turned around, and pressed her lips to his. "Another time."   
Matt grinned, "So are you doing anything tonight?"  
Mimi stared at him. "You horny little boy!" she exclaimed and turned around   
to her locker again.   
Matt leaned up against her and began nibbling on her ear as he murmured,   
"So was that a no then?"  
Mimi laughed, "Yes."  
"Can you come right after school?"  
"I'll be counting down the minutes." Slowly she kissed Matt, then pulled away.   
"As much as I'd like to stay like this, I have to finish my art project that Sora   
destroyed. I'll meet you out front as soon as the bell rings, okay?"  
Matt sighed. "I suppose. But you can't leave without giving me a good-bye   
kiss."  
With a smirk Mimi agreed, breaking it off quickly. "Just to make sure you hurry   
after school."  
  
Matt stood on the front steps, waiting for Mimi. The bell had rang ten minutes   
ago but she still hadn't come outside. Suddenly a flash of pink caught his attention   
and he saw Mimi's still black hair rush past him.   
"Mimi," he called out but she didn't turn around. Quickly, he ran to catch up   
to her, a large grin on his face. "Hey, Mims. Did you forget about our plans this   
afternoon?"  
Mimi whirled around, glaring at Matt. "Suddenly, I'm not so up for it." She   
began to walk away, but Matt pulled her back.   
"What's the matter, Mimi?" he asked concerned.  
"As if you don't know. Why would you tell everyone about last night? To   
prove you are as big a man as Tai? Is that what I am to you? Just another thing to   
prove you're better than Tai?"  
"Mimi, I swear I didn't tell anybody about us. I didn't even hear about that   
until now. I swear. I didn't start the rumour. I care about you, more than you can   
imagine. I would never hurt you like that." Mimi searched his eyes for a trace of   
deception. With a faint smile, she sighed. "I may be crazy, but I believe you."  
"Why don't we get some ice cream, then I'll walk you home?"  
Mimi smiled, "That sounds wonderful, as long as I can have my favorite."  
"Strawberry it is, then."  
Mimi beamed. He still knew her favorite ice cream flavour too. taking his hand   
in hers, they walked down the street to the gelateria. (~A/N~ An Italian ice cream   
store....Yum…I love ice cream)   
As they walked through the door, Mimi felt a light tap on her shoulder.   
Turning around, she saw Sora standing there. "I need to talk to you, Mimi," she stated   
simply before leading Mimi towards a booth.   
Mimi looked shocked. "I'll be right back Matt. Can you order?"  
"Sure"  
With a sigh, she turned back to Sora. "Is there a problem?" A lump came to   
her throat as she remembered to cold dismissal of their friendship.  
"I want to apologize for the way I acted. I lost it and realized that I should   
have been more understanding. It really wasn't your fault, you were under the   
influence of alcohol and the only reason you lied was to spare my feelings. I would   
have done the same thing if I was in your shoes. Please forgive me."   
Mimi studied Sora's face. "Of course I'll forgive you. I missed having a best   
friend. I really could have used you the last few days."   
"Speaking of the last few days, you know that rumour about you and Matt?"  
"Yeah, what about it? Matt assured me that he didn't start it but I don't know   
if I believe him. I mean, he was the only person who knew that we…"  
"Tai started it." Sora interrupted.  
Mimi stared in shock at Sora. "But why would he do something like that?"  
"He told me he was jealous of you and Matt. He really likes you and couldn't   
stand to see you with Matt instead of him." Sora smiled sadly. "I bet he thought that   
after you slept with him, you would realize that you loved him not Matt. Instead you   
ended up getting together with Matt."  
Mimi frowned. "I just can't believe Tai would do something like that." Mimi   
heard footsteps behind her. "Let's not talk about this here anymore. Maybe you can   
come over later."   
Sora watched as amtt walked up behind Mimi, and very diliberately let a drop   
of ice cream fall on her shoulder. Sora braced herself for Mimi to explode, closing her   
eyes, but it never came. Cautiously, he opened one eye a crack, to see Matt lick the ice   
cream of her shoulder and proceed kissing her up her neck. Mimi giggled at this,   
then pushed him playfully away.   
"Not here, Matt!" She said before kssing him. "We'll have plenty of time later."  
Sora furrowed her brow. She had never known Matt to act this way around   
Mimi, especially in public. 'Matt assured me that he didn't start it but I don't know if I   
believe him. I mean, he was the only person who knew that we...' Mimi's words echoed in   
her head. 'the only person who knew ....' Sora gasped in shock. They had slept together.  
Mimi's head snapped up to look at Sora. "Is everything okay, Sora?"  
Sora smiled. "Of course! I just remembered that I was supposed to study for   
my French test tonight but I forgot my binder at school."  
Mimi smiled. You can use my notes, We can study together when we get to my   
house."  
Sora forced a smile. "Sure that would be great." Mentally she shuddered at   
the thought of spending so much time together with the slut. "Are we going to go   
right now?"  
Mimi nodded. "Just let me finish my ice cream first."  
Matt frowned slightly. "I guess that means you're not coming over to my house   
then?"  
"I told you I didn't feel up to it. My opinion hasn't changed." Mimi's voice took   
on a steely edge. She smiled quickly, giving him a kiss, "I'll call you tonight after Sora   
leaves. Shall we head out Sora?"  
Sora smiled then nodded, groaning in her mind. Mentally, she shook her head.   
She had always known that Mimi was popular with the guys. Tai had liked her   
when they were children and knew Sora knoew that. Mimi just didn't realize how   
many people adored her.  
"Sora, you're doing that thinking face again!" Mimi said with a smile as Sora   
made the face even worse. Sora's thinking face consisted of one eye shut, one side of   
her lip curled up, her nose wrinkled and her tongue hanging half out of her mouth.   
The both of them started laughing.  
"You don't know how good it feels to be able to laugh with you again." Mimi   
said as she clutched her sides. Sora laughed again.  
"Yeah next thing I know, you'll be trying to dress me again. Creating a 'stylish'   
sora as you say."  
Mimi smiled mischeviously. "It would be better than that orange shirt with   
pink hair ties that you are wearing today."  
Sor grimaced. "You know that I only wore them for you, Mimi."  
Mimi shook her head. "You're a geek Sora. A big giant geek." Both girls began   
to laugh again as they continued on their way.  
  
  



	2. The Eye of the Storm

Dore Dake Nakeba Part 2  
  
~A/N~ Sorry this part is so long coming. I actually finsihed it two weeks ago   
but ff.net was down and so it has been sitting here waiting. No it is not complete   
yet but part three is under way. This part sort of goes back to the original   
purpose of this story. My friend commented on how every guy in Digimon   
seems to be paired with Mimi and requested that I write a soap operaish story   
about that. It was actually originally titled a digimon soap opera but the first   
part was mainly michi and Mimato, now I bring in two other couplings and who   
knows what will follow in further chapters. Please send me your comments.  
  
AS well since ff.net has been down, i've decided to repost the contest so here it   
is again, but with more time before the due date.  
  
*~*Mimi's Contest*~*  
Okay well as you might have noticed, The number of new romance stories   
featuring Mimi and any other digidestined is sadly declining. Everything these   
days seem to be takari, Kenyako or Sorato. Of course I like Takari and Kenyako   
but I miss Mimi! Isn't she still important? So this is my contest rules  
1. The contest is open to anybody who likes to write.   
2. Any couple featuring Mimi and any other digidestined (01 or 02) are   
accepted. Triangles are allowed as long as Mimi is in the final couple  
3. Any rating is accepted.   
4. The catch- The story must be more than 2000 words! I miss the longer   
stories. Everything these days seem to be less than 1000.  
5. The entries are due before my birthday. September 2nd 2001. Or the   
second due date is October 2nd. Both dates will have separate winners. That   
should give plenty of time for the length restriction, right? If it seems to   
unreasonable, email me at Mimi_A_Tachikawa@hotmail.com and tell me  
6. Stories can be posted on fanfiction.net or my mailing list* but if at all   
possible, it would be greatly appreciated if you could email a copy of the story   
or the link at MImi_A_Tachikawa@hotmail.com. The only reason I suggest this is   
in the event that I might miss an entry while I look through the stories. I would   
hate to have you not win just because I accidently skipped over your story. I   
willl be trying my best to find all entries though.  
7. Multiple entries are allowed. One author may submit more than one   
story as long as they meet the above criteria.  
8. The winners will be announced on September 7th for the first due date and   
October 7th for the second. Prizes will be awarded to the top three stories in each   
due date If you enter a story for the sept. 2nd, you may enter another story for   
the Oct 2nd but it must be a different story. Makes sense right?. Due to the fact   
that I am an unemployed teenager who is still in high school, the prizes reflect   
that fact.  
I will write a story featuring the couple of your choice at a rating of your   
choice for each of the top three stories authors, along with illustrations (which   
will be emailed to you) That's the best I can do. I hope to receive some response   
in this contest.  
  
* My mailing is www.topica.com/lists/MImi_Tachikawa_loves/read  
  
If there are any questions please feel free to email me at   
Mimi_A_Tachikawa@hotmail.com  
  
Dore Dake Nakeba Part 2  
  
Mimi ran into her room, carrying two glasses of pop, unfortunately not   
noticing her school bag. With a strangled cry, she flew over the bag, her hip   
colliding with her desk, causing her french binder to fall off and the rings to   
break sending the contents slying as the two glasses emptied into the white   
carpet.   
Sora sat on Mimi's bed, trying to hold back her laughter. Mimi remained   
in the middle of the mess, debating whether to bursdt into tears or laughter. She   
looked around at the pop staining the carpet then the papers scattered   
everywhere then at Sora.  
"Oops?" she stated finally, which sent Sora into peals of laughter, causing   
her to roll off of the bed onto the wet carpet. A look of disgust on Sora's face   
made Mimi join in although their mirth was cut short by the ringing of the   
telephone. Still laughing, she reached over to pick it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Mimi, I'm so glad I got a hold of you."  
Mimi's eyes narrowed as she replied coldly. "Oh, hello Tai."  
Tai paused. "Listen, I have to talk to you about that rumour. I know who   
started it."   
"I can imagine you should, Tai. How could you say something like that?"  
"It wasn't me, it was..."  
"Oh so now you're going to try and put the blame on someone else? Sora   
told me you started the rumour."  
"But Sora's..."  
"I don't need to hear your excuses Tai. Are you really that jealous of me   
and Matt? You've abused my trust for the last time, Taichi Yagami. I heard about   
your 'Russian Friend' from Masaharu. How many other lies have you told me   
over the years?"  
"Mimi, I..."  
"Don't start Tai. You know what sickens me the most The fact that I was   
actually feeling sorry for you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have better things to   
do than speak to a traitor like you."  
Angrily she slammed the phone down.  
Sora watched in great amusement as Mimi yelled at Tai. The whole thing   
had worked out better than she had planned. It looked like Tai's chances with   
Mimi were permanently ruined.  
Mimi turned to Sora in a huff. "Can you believe that jerk?"  
Sora smiled. "That was really pathetic of him." she agreed   
wholeheartedly before pausing. "Are you crying Mimi?"  
Mimi lowered her head in shame. "I don't know why though. I should   
hate him for what he's done to me. He lied to get me drunk enough to sleep with   
him, he started that hurtful rumour and how do I know that there aren't more   
things he's lied or not told me about? He's been my best friend for so long, it's   
hard to think of him that way."  
Sora watched Mimi as a feeling of guilt set in. She could think of a few   
things that Tai had kept from Mimi. Like the time Sora had caught Tai giving   
Mimi a kiss when she was sleeping ot how he would stay up all night watching   
over Mimi incase something might happen to her. All those memories that hurt   
Sora whenever she remembere her tim ein the Digiworld. And now to see mIMi   
like this almost hurt just as much.  
'But Mimi had hurt her.... No,' Sora thought, 'Tai hurt her. Mimi was her best   
friend and Tai hurt them both. Than you hurt Mimi.' It was almost enough to make   
her reconsider continueing on with her plan. Almost but not quite.  
"Sora?" Mimi's voice broke into the silence.  
"Yes?" Sora stood up off the wet carpet.  
"Would it be alright if we stopped studying now? You can borrow my   
frnech notes if you want but I really can't concentrate right now." Mimi asked   
with out looking up.  
Sora nodded in agreement. "Sure, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning   
then." She grabbed her school bag and walked to the door before looking back   
worriedly at Mimi who still hadn't moved.  
Mimi waited until Sora had left before getting up and leaving herself.  
  
  
  
Matt towelled off his hair as he walked out of the bathroom, a towel   
wrapped around his waist.  
"Dad?" he called out before shaking his head. He could have sworn he   
heard someone come into the apartment.  
With a shrug he walked into his room and opened up his dresser to grab   
some fresh clothes. Cool hands covered his eyes as a pair of lips nibbled lightly   
on his ear. "Guess who," a voice whispered.  
Matt grinned. So Mimi had decided to come after all. "Um... Tai?" he   
asked playfully. Mimi drew away from Matt suddenly, shocking Matt. "I was   
just joking Mims." He started as he turned around only to stop as he noticed   
Mimi's puffy tear filled eyes. "Mims, what's the matter?" he asked concerned.  
Mimi gave him a weak smile. "It's nothing, Matt." She leaned over to kiss   
Matt only to be stopped.  
"Mimi tell me waht's wrong."  
Mimi sat down on Matt's bed in a huff. "Fine. I found out who started that   
rumour."  
Matt sat down beside her. "Who?"  
Mimi grimaced. "Let's just say they have a 'Russian Friend'"  
Matt furrowed his brow. "Sora?" he asked thinking of Yuri.  
"No Tai."  
Matt went silent for a minute. "That bastard." he whispered vehemently.   
"Matt?" Mimi asked gently.  
He turned arounf towards her. "I'm sorry for bringing it up." He began to   
kiss her but Mimi pulled away.  
"What if your Dad comes home?"  
Matt smiled. "Don't worry, he's not coming home until at least ten   
tongiht. We have the house to ourselves."  
With a smirk, Mimi pushed Matt down on the bed and resumed their   
kissing with a passion.  
  
  
Tai had been in his room cursing Sora for the past hour. How could she   
tell Mimi that he was the one who started that story? How could Mimi believe   
Sora over him? Why did Sora have to be so jealous that all she cared about was   
ruining everybody else's happiness?  
"Ugh!" he yelled. All of these questions were hurting his brain. In anger,   
he sent his foot flying towards the dresser.  
CRUNCH  
Tai screamed in pain as he fell to the floor.  
Kari and T.K. ran into the room. "What happened Tai?" Kari asked as she   
saw Tai clutching his foot and the splintered dresser.  
"Get Mom now!" Tai said through gritted teeth.  
Kari looked over at T.K. as she walked out of the room. "I think you're   
going to have to go now."  
T.K. smiled. "No problem. Besides, I'm supposed to be over at Matt's in   
ten minutes anyways." He gave Kari a quick kiss then left.  
Matt's apartment wasn't very far from Kari's so he made it there before the   
ten minutes were up. He knocked quietly on the door then walked in. Looking   
around he sighed.  
"I guess Dad forgot to tell Matt that I was coming over." he murmurred as   
he headed for Matt's bedroom to tell Matt about it.  
  
Matt lay back down on the bed, breathing heavily as Mimi snuggled close   
to his bare chest. With a contented smile, he traced the contours of her body with   
his fingers, marvelling at her perfection.   
"You're so beautiful, why bother covering it up with clothes?" Matt   
murmurred sleepily.  
Mimi smiled with out opening her eyes. "It's not allowed in public."  
"Who said you had to go outside? You can just stay here in my bed with   
me."  
Mimi's smile broadened. "Would that really work?"  
"We can try." Matt whispered seductively before rolling back on top of   
Mimi, kissing her passionately as his hands wandered lower on her body.  
The door flew open. "Matt..." T.K started before stopping in shock. "Oh   
my god!" he exclaimed as Matt pulled himself up and grabbed his towel to   
cover himself and Mimi up. He could feel himself turning bright red.  
"I...um...Dad...uh, I thinkI'm going to leave you guys alone." With   
burning cheeks, he turned and walked out the door.  
"Crap!" Matt exclaimed before getting up and throwing on some clothes,   
Frustrated, he stormed out of the room.  
  
  
Jyou walked through the halls of the school cautiously. Looking both   
ways, he slipped in to the computer room. A sole digure sat in the dark, the only   
light cast off of the computer screen.  
"Izzy?" Jyou asked hesitantly.  
"You're late, Jyou." He stated simply, never looking up from the   
computer screen.  
"Well you see..." Jyou began.  
"I have the combination." izzy interrupted. "I just hope you don't do   
anything stupid with it."   
"No of course not. Well I guess I should leave you to your work. Thanks   
Izzy, I owe you one." He said as he took the piece of paper.  
With a triumphant grin, Jyou left and opened his knapsack in front of a   
locker, revealing a stash of pink paper, balloons, confetti and other novelties. "If   
this doesn't attract her attention, I don't know what will."  
  
  
The doctor walked back into the room, holding the x-rays in his hand,  
"Well I'm afraid our original assessment was correct. you have a fracture   
in your metataursus. You'll have to get it set and put in a cast. In 6 weeks or so,   
you;ll have to come back and I'll decide then whether it can come off or if it   
needs more time to heal."  
Tai's face paled. "6 weeks? But the soccer semi-finals start next week. I'm   
the captain, I have to play."  
"I'm sorry Mr. Yagami. You can't play. Some one else will just have to   
take your place."  
Tai glared at the doctort before shaking his head. Yet again Sora had   
ruined his happiness.  
  
  
T.K. stumbled out of Matt's room, astonished by what he saw. As he sat   
down on the couch, he found himself wishing he hadn't given up his hat all   
those years ago.  
Matt ran from his room, struggling to put on his shirt.  
"Look, T.K. about what you just saw..." Matt began.   
T.K's cheeks darkened as that image flashed in his mind, more   
specifically, the image of after Matt pulled away to reveal Mimi. T.K had   
always had a crush on Mimi but realized when he was 8 that the chances of her   
ever thinking of him as more than Matt's little brother were next to none. Now to   
see her like that... "Don't worry, Matt. I won't tell Dad."  
Matt let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "I hope this   
won't change your opinion of me, T.K."  
"Of course it will." T.K noticed Matt's face cloud over. "But for the   
better" he added to reassure Matt. "I don't blame you for sleeping with Mimi.   
She's a goddess. I'm sure just about any guy would kill to be in your position."  
Matt smiled. "And your opinion of Mimi hasn't changed for the worse   
either?"  
The image flashed in his mind. With a slight smile, T.K. shook his head.   
"So I guess Dad didn't tell you I was supposed to be coming over did he?" T.K   
asked trying to change the subject.  
Matt grinned sheepishly. "No or else I wouldn't have been doing   
something like that."  
T.K nodded. "It could have been worse. IO could have been a little earlier   
of later."  
Matt turned crimson again. "Yeah. Are you hungry T.K.?"  
"A little yeah."  
"Great then I'll fix us up something." Matt got up and walked towards the   
kitchen as Mimi edged out of his room.  
"Hey," she murmurred as he gave her a kiss.  
"Hungry?" Matt asked. "I'm going to make dinner if you'd like to stay."  
"Uh...sure." Mimi said hesitantly.  
"Great." He gestured for Mimi to wait in the loving room while he made   
dinner.  
Mimi paused before walking slowly into the room to sit on the couch   
across from T.K. She couldn't help but blush under the intense stare T.K. was   
giving her.  
"Takeru? You're not disappointed in me, are you?" Mimi questioned   
suddenly.  
'Yes I wanted to be the one.' T.K thought quickly. "Of course not Mimi.   
We're friends forever remember?"  
"Of course. I just wanted to make sure." She said with a laugh. "Well   
then, we should go see if Matt needs some help in the kitchen. Come on." With a   
msile, she slung her arm around T.K's shoulder.  
  
  
~Next Monday~  
  
Mimi walked into the gymnasioum with a spring in her step that had been   
missing since the whole ordeal began.   
Talking stopped as the girls noticed Mimi enter. One girl finally stepped   
forward followed hesitantly by two others. Mimi mentally braced herself for the   
worst. These three girls, Kimiko, Naoki and Ayumi were close friends of Sora's   
and had been behind all the mean pranks and later, been the ones who had   
skipped practice entirely.  
"It's nice to see you at practice." Mimi exclaimed with no trace of sarcasm.  
The three girls looked down in shame. Kimiko spoke up first. "We are   
very sorry about the last week, Mimi. It was completely uncalled for, especially   
so close to the semifinals."  
Mimi smiled. "I'm glad you finally came around" Turning around to the   
rest of the squad, she continued. "Just remember, if you aren't going to work for   
me, do it for all those guys that will be eating out of your hands after each   
cheer!"  
A loud chorus of cheers erupted throughout the group.  
Ayumi timidly raised her hand. "Uh...have you given any thought to the   
captain's cheer?  
Mimi froze. "I don't see why that jerk deserves a cheer." she stated finally.  
Naoki frowned. "But it's tradition!" she protested.  
"Then you guys can come up wit one yourselves. If you knew what Tai   
has put me through, you'd understand."  
"But Tai isn't going to be the captain for the semis." Kimiko interrupted.  
"What?" Mimi asked in shock.  
"Well I live in the apartment next to his and last Thursday, I saw him   
come home in a cast. Kari told me he kicked his dresser and broke his foot. he   
doesn't get the cast off for at least 6 weeks."  
"So Nobu will be the captain then?" Mimi asked, not bothering to hid her   
obvious delight.  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
"Well then we better think up a new cheer."  
The three girls eyed Mimi strangely as she started the warmups.   
"I wonder why she's so upset with Tai." Kimiko whispered curiously to   
the other two as they rejoined the main group.  
  
  
Mimi walked to her locker quickly, wishing she hadn't taken that shower   
after practise. Now she wasn't going to be able to see Matt before first period.  
With a heavy sigh, she opened her locker only to scream as a sea of pink   
confetti showered down on her.  
"Are you okay, Mimi?" Jyou asked from behind her, causing her to jump.  
Mimi shook her head as she looked at her completely decorated locker.   
"What kind if sadistic person would break into my locker to decorate it? This   
mess will take forever to clean up!"  
Jyou remained silent.  
"Are you okay, Jyou?"  
Jyou blinked twice. "Uh...yeah. Hey Mimi, why don't you let me clean   
this up for you. You get to class."  
Mimi smiled. "Thanks Jyou!" She quickly grabbed her books and   
slammed her locker. "See you later."  
Jyou watched as Mimi ran down the hall. He had been convinced that she   
would have liked his surprize. 'What kind of sadistic person would break into my   
locker to decorate it?' Mimi's words echoed through Jyou's head. 'What kind of   
sadistic person...'  
Jyou felt tears well in his eyes. How could he get Mimi to notice him?  
  
  
Sora walked up behind Matt, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Hey,   
you look bummed."  
Matt smiled weakly. "Mimi just cancelled our plans for tonight. She said   
that she had to write a new cheer."  
Sora smiled sympathetically. "That must be hard considering how close   
the two of you have gotten. I think it's really selfish of Mimi to do that to you!"  
Matt looked at Sora strangely as she said that. "No it's good for her to   
have time to do what she wants without me. She's done so much to make me   
happy."  
Sora scowled mentally. "If you're so sure about that." They walked a little   
further in silence. "Hey! Why don't we go do something togeher since we both   
are at a loss with out Mimi."  
Matt hesitated before speaking. "Like?"  
"Rollerblading in the park."  
"Sure, why not." Matt said after a little thought.  
Sora grinned. "Great!" She exclaimed as she linked arms with Matt and   
began to pull him towards his apartment.  
  
  
Kimiko ran into cheerleading practise, gasping for breath, her eyes wide.   
"Mimi!" she gasped.  
Mimi turned away from the group she was working with to look at   
Kimiko. "Why are you so late?" she demanded, folding her arms in front of her.   
"The semi-final is this Friday, we have just 5 days left to learn an entire new   
cheer!"  
"I had a spare this afternoon and worked until 3."  
"Oh that's right. You told me about that. I'm sorry, Kimiko, I'm just really   
stressed."  
Kimiko smiled. "It's okay but could I talk to you alone for a minute?"  
"Sure." Mimi said with a frown. "Keep working on that move sequence."   
she called out to the group as she walked over to Kimiko.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Well I don't want to alarm you but on my way over here, I saw Matt and   
Sora."  
"So?"  
"They had their arms linked together, wlking to Matt's apartment."  
Mimi smiled. "Oh I wouldn't worry. Sora and Matt are old friends. You're   
reading into things too much."  
Kimiko eyed Mimi suspiciously. "You sure?"  
"Of course." With a sincere grin, she turned away from Kimiko and let the   
mask fall. How could she sound so assured when she felt the exact opposite?   
Shaking her head slightly, she tried reassuring herself. She loved Matt and he   
cloved her. He wouldn't cheat on her like that! Especially after all they had been   
through!  
Quickly reassembling the mask of confidence, she turned back to the   
group she had been working with before. With her usual smile, she clapped her   
hands twice to get their attention. "Okay girls, lets go through that sequence one   
more from the top!"  
  
  
  
Mimi stood in front of the mirror as she pulled her hair pack into a tight   
ponytail with two strands framing her face. The week had gone by in a flash but   
the cheer had been completed by Wednesday and she was positive that   
everything would go smoothly.  
Grabbing her small overnight bag, she paused outside her bedroom door.   
Now came the tricky part. After every semi-final or final game, there was a huge   
victory bash if they won, or a moral raiser if they lost. unfortunately on game   
nights, Mimi was supposed to be home right after the game, unless...  
"Mom, Dad? Would it be alright if I stayed at Kimiko's house tonight   
after the game?" Mimi asked crossing her fingers.  
Muchi looked at her husband. "Kimiko Sakamoto?" She asked after a   
moments thought.  
"Yeah. So would it? IT's already been approved by her parents." Mimi   
lied. The truth was that the girls were going to rent a hotel room to crash for the   
night, which Mimi had already booked.  
Muchi looked at Mimi then back at her husband. "The Sakamoto's are a   
nice family. It's alright with me if your father agrees." Mimi turned to her father   
expectantly.  
He smiled. "I don't have a problem with it. Just make sure you're home   
before 5. We have that business dinner to attend."  
Mimi nodded eagerly. "Sure but I better get going if I want to make the   
game."  
With a grin, she grabbed her car keys and ran out the door.  
She pulled into the parking lot, smiling as she saw Matt standing beside   
the school. Grabbing her pom poms, she wlaked over to him. "I'm glad you   
decided to come." she said as she gave him a kiss.  
"I just couldn't pass up the chance to see you in that adorable   
cheerleading outfit." he laughed as he out an arm around Mimi. "Also I have   
some great news that I couldn't wait to share with you."  
"And that would be?" Mimi inquired.  
"My dad has gone on a business trip this weekend and I've called T.K.   
and he's definately not coming over any time this weekend, which means I'm   
just missing one thing." Matt explained, looking purposefully at Mimi.  
"And that one thing just told her parents she was spending the night at   
Kimiko's." Matt's face fell until Mimi continued. "Although what she was really   
doing was renting a hotel room for the squad so everyone could stay late at the   
post game party."  
Matt's face brightened. "So you'll stay the night at my house then?" He   
asked as he pulled Mimi closer.  
"Of course!" Mimi said with a smile as she gave Matt another kiss, which   
Matt gladly returned.  
"Okay you two, break it up!"  
Mimi and Matt pulled apart to see Sora trying to conceal a smile.   
"Besides Mimi should be warming up with her squad."  
Mimi lowered her head dejectedly, before looking over at Matt. "Sora's   
right. I should go warm up. Everybody will be there already." She started to   
walk away but turned back after a couple of steps. "Sora, are you going to come   
to the party afterwards?"  
"I don't think so. It's really only for the players and cheerleaders. I   
wouldn't fit in."  
Mimi pouted. "But you have to come. For me!"  
Sora smiled. "Okay, for you."  
"Now you have to get to the squad, Meems. We'll go find a seat." Matt   
said as he put his arm around Sora's shoulder to direct her towards the   
bleachers. As Mimi watched them walk away, she felt those uncertain feelings   
resurface, before she turned away and made her way to the team.  
  
  



	3. A Secret Betrayal

Dore Dake Nakeba Part 3  
  
"Come on team let's work, WORK!" Matt stared at Mimi leading the cheer on the field down below. He hadn't been lying when he told her she looked cute in the outfit, the way the skirt flew up when she jumped, the tight top, exposing her midriff. With a slight moan, he glanced up at the scoreboard. 45 seconds left. '45 seconds too long' Matt thought. 'And I still have to get through the party.' He sighed dramatically causing Sora to look over in his direction curiously. "Why so glum Matt? We won!" She paused for a second as she noticed who he was gazing at. 'Hentai.' she thought to herself shaking her head. The team ran off the field towards the cheerleaders, cheering loudly. Nobu stopped the team in front of Mimi and signaled two guys forward. They lifted Mimi up in the air. "Three cheers for Mimi and her gorgeous cheerleaders. Without your support, we couldn't have won!" Mimi blushed a pretty pink as the entire stadium started cheering. Finally the team left to the locker rooms.  
  
Mimi held onto the shoulders of Yusuke and Masaharu tightly, fearful of falling. They wouldn't listen to her when she said she was afraid of heights. "Um guys, you have to put me down now. I can't go into the guy's change room." The two boys just looked at each other before opening the door and walking in. Mimi went to cover her eyes with her hands, only to find herself swaying severely. Cursing softly to herself for her stupid fear, she resorted to just squeezing her eyes shut tightly. "Oh come one Mimi, it's nothing you haven't already seen." Mimi felt her face flame at the familiar voice. Trust Masaharu to say something like that. Defiantly she opened her eyes. "I just didn't want to damage your ego by informing you how lacking you are in comparison to the other specimens I've examined." Nobu walked towards her from his locker, towel wrapped around waist, laughing slightly. "I wouldn't be so quick to judge all guys." Reaching his arms up, he picked her up from the two guys' shoulders, noticing Mimi's barely audible sigh of relief as her feet touched solid ground. "Well now that I have been so graciously saved from these two beasts, I'll take my leave. I'll meet you guys at the party." 'Wait Mimi," Nobu grabbed her arm. "Remember, as the captain of the winning team, you owe me a dance." Mimi smiled. "Of course, can't mess with tradition." Turning around, she walked out of the locker room, in to Matt's arms. "Matt!" She exclaimed startled. "Having an identity crisis?" he asked with a smile. Mimi stared at him confused before it dawned on her what he meant. Playfully punching his arm, she pouted. "No, those creeps wouldn't put me down. And where were you to help me?" "Uh..." Mimi laughed at the horror stricken face of Matt. "Don't worry I'm just joking." She opened the door of her car and turned back towards Matt, "Are you coming in my car or your own." "Yours, I walked." Mimi nodded and sat down, starting the engine. "Oh Matt. I meant to tell you earlier, I have to dance with Nobu when we get to the party. It's tradition." Matt stared out the window silently. Mimi turned to him concerned. "Is that okay Matt?" "Hmm? Uh yeah of course." Mimi smiled and placed her hand on his leg. "You know I love you." "I know, I love you too." "Just making sure." The car pulled in to the packed parking lot. "Guess this is the right place." Matt said, his voice raised to be heard above the music. Mimi laughed and pulled him inside, her head already swaying to the beat. Scanning the room, she spotted Kimiko and made a beeline towards her. Kimiko looked up and smiled at Mimi. "S'up?" "You'll have to go on to the hotel without me. I'm spending the night... elsewhere." Kimiko winked mischievously. "Gonna get lucky with Matt eh?" Mimi turned bright red and looked astonished at Kimiko. "That's none of your business!" Kimiko shook her head. "Okay. Whatever you say. Hey Nobu's coming this way. Holding you to tradition?" "Yep. Well I better go get this over with. I promised Matt we wouldn't stay long." Mimi walked towards the approaching Nobu, still a little stunned at Kimiko's bluntness. "Ah, just the girl I was looking for." Nobu said with a smile. Mimi returned his smile. "So to have kept you waiting Nobu." Nobu put his arms around Mimi and drew her closer. "For the chance to dance with you, I could wait all eternity." Mimi hit him playfully on the arm. "Oh stop it. You are a horrible flatterer." "Yeah I know but I thought I'd try at least." Mimi rolled her eyes. "You are hopeless." "I can but try." Nobu drew her further into the throng of people and further from Matt at the sidelines. "Now let's have some fun. I'm afraid your dance card has been filled up quite quickly for tonight. " "But I thought...." Mimi started. "I just wanted to be in and out. I have things to do tonight." "I can imagine." Nobu said dryly. "Come on Mimi, think of all the people you'd be disappointing. You know that your plans can be delayed an hour or so. It's not going to hinder them that much. Just cut out some of the foreplay." "How can you say that!" Mimi shook her head, well aware that her cheeks were flaming.. "Don't presume to know what my plans are Nobu!" Nobu just laughed merrily. "Your reactions are priceless, Mimi. Come on. See" he gestured over to the couch. "Matt's talking to Sora. He won't mind if you stay a little longer." Mimi looked over at Matt. "You're right." With a small smile, she turned back to Nobu. "I might as well have a little fun."  
  
Matt cupped his punch in his hands as he sat dejectedly on the couch. From the scent of it, it was clearly spiked, much to be suspected from a victory part, so he was nursing the same cup, wanting to be fully aware for the night. He glanced up at Mimi and noticed her deep in conversation with Nobu. 'Wonder what that's about.' he thought as he took another sip. "Hey Matt." A very bored, yet relieved voice greeted. Matt turned around quickly. "Sora! You surprised me!" Sora smiled sardonically. "Just full of surprises tonight. Watching Mimi?" Matt nodded. "Don't worry, she's a big girl, she can take care of herself." Matt smiled. "I know that but still, I just want to be out of here." Sora shook her head. "Matt, my boy, it's times like this that I realize you are such a typical, teenage boy." "I'm not a boy! I am a man, Sora. Don't you forget it." Matt argued defiantly, crossing his arms as she bit back a saucy reply. "Whatever you say, Matt. Come on, lets go walk around the yard. I'm restless and it will help make time pass for you too." She held out her hand to help him off the couch as he gazed wistfully at Mimi, before sighing deeply and getting up. "Okay what ever you say." Sullenly he walked out of the room and out the patio door to the gardens in the back. After walking away from the house in silence, Sora finally spoke up. "I know this is going to come out wrong, but you and Mimi are really getting along well together. I don't remember a time when you've gone so long with out a fight." "We've been back together for a week, Sora." Matt commented dryly. "Even still, a week without you guys fighting, it's almost eerie. You guys are usually so stubborn you are at each others throats for most of the time you spend together." Seeing Matt's glare, she made a silent eep. "I'm sorry Matt, I've gone too far, I know." "Mimi and I have gotten past all that. We love each other, it just took us a while to figure that out. Now nothing will tear us apart. I'm sure of it." Sora looked down at the ground, stopping besides the flowers. "Matt, I..." Matt turned to look at her, walking back to where she had stopped. "What's wrong Sora?" Sora looked up at him, then back down. "I...I can't..." "Just tell me Sora. Come on, we're best friends, you can tell me anything." he encouraged as she turned her head a way for a second, while nervously biting her lip. Sora paused just a moment more before reaching up and pulling Matt's lips against hers, kissing him deeply before letting him back away. With a slightly smug expression, she ran back to the house, leaving a totally bewildered Matt just standing there.  
  
Mimi pulled her head off of Masaharu's shoulder. "What's the matter? Masa asked quietly. "Matt's been gone for a while, Sora came in ages ago." She pulled away completely. "I'm sorry Masaharu. I really need to go check up on him though." With a small smile, she walked towards the porch doors. She found Matt standing beside the garden, staring into space. "Matt?" Matt jumped as her hand touched his shoulder. "Are you alright?" Matt shook his head slightly. "Yeah I'm fine." Mimi looked at him with concern. "Well I was hoping to take off now. Any complaints?" Matt shook his head and draped his arm around Mimi's shoulders. " Let's blow this Popsicle stand." He said with a grin. 


End file.
